1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a camera with a monitor, and more particularly to a camera with a monitor, which is applicable to an electronic camera that is provided with a thin monitor such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic cameras such as a digital camera are provided with a monitor such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) at the back thereof, which shows a preview image, which is a captured image before recording, and a recorded image thereon. A wide variety of electronic cameras have been developed: for example, an electronic still camera that can function as a cellular phone (Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-37129) and an electronic camera that can function as an electronic datebook (Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 7-23259). These cameras are also provided with the LCD monitor.
The electronic cameras have quickly become smaller, but at the same time, a larger LCD monitor has become desirable in order to show an image dynamic or having punch thereon.
If the LCD monitor has a large screen covering a large part of the camera, it is necessary to reduce the size of a grip, which is held by a hand of an operator of the camera. Thus, it is difficult for the operator to hold the camera. If the hand holding the camera covers the screen of the LCD monitor, it is impossible to see the entire image.